Other Things I'd Rather Do
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Beverly and Seven meet again at StarBase 84


Captain Picard comes out of his ready room looking perturbed. He focuses his attention on the young ensign at conn.

"Mr. Talbot, change course to StarBase 84, warp 2."

"Captain?" His first officer asks as he vacates the command chair.

Picard sighs.

"There is to be a reception for Admiral Petosky's retirement on Friday night."

"That's three days from now!" Riker exclaims.

"Yes. Apparently I have a disturbing habit of finding emergencies and missing these things so they held the invitation until the last minute." He sighs again. "What I wouldn't give for a Romulan invasion right now."

Riker laughs. "I'm sure you'll have fun Captain."

Picard looks at him. "As will you Number One. Your presence is requested as well."

"Ensign Talbot," Riker asks, "please scan the Neutral Zone for the invasion force."

Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher both snicker. The men turn on them.

"Don't be too amused. You will both be joining us as well."

Beverly turns to Deanna, "Don't we have a thing Friday night?"

"Oh yes!" Deanna agrees. "A very important thing."

Data turns from his seat in Ops.

"Captain, at warp two, we will not arrive at StarBase 84 until 0:14 on Sunday morning. I'm afraid that will be too late for you to attend the Admiral's reception."

Picard sighs again. "Yes Mr. Data. Thank you. Warp three then. Will that be enough time?"

"It will Captain but only just. May I suggest warp 4?"

"Yes Mr. Data. Warp four would be best. Ensign?"

"Aye Captain. Increasing to warp four."

Everyone settles back into their seats, ready for the long trip across space. Picard decides to chat. He turns to Beverly.

"Oh. This may be of interest to you. Captain Janeway of Voyager will also be attending. Perhaps I can get you a look at her Borg if you're interested."

His words hit Beverly like a bolt of lightning. She forces herself to stay calm and keep her face neutral.

"I would like that. Thank you."

Deanna is the one who can't contain her emotions. The captain notices.

"Counselor?"

"It's nothing Captain. I just, uh…"

Riker rescues her. "I believe Dr. Crusher has already met Seven of Nine."

"Really? You never said anything?"

"Well, no, I mean it was just the other week, I ran into her on Nuevos Quepos. We had a chance to talk. About Borg stuff I mean."

Riker snickers. Picard hears him but doesn't take his focus off of Beverly.

"I would love to hear what you learned. I hear she is quite interesting."

"I, um, I…" Beverly stutters.

Picard narrows his eyes. "Ready Room. Now!"

Beverly follows him but not before throwing an evil eye at both Will and Deanna.

As she leaves, Will winks at Deanna. "Wouldn't you love to be a fly on the wall in there?" Deanna just shakes her head.

Picard goes straight to the replicator. "Earl Grey. Hot. Beverly?"

"I'm fine."

He takes his tea and returns to his desk. He gestures toward a chair. "Please."

"I'll stand."

"Ok." He eyes her carefully, trying to figure out her hostility.

"Obviously there is more to this story than just running into the Borg. Care to explain?"

"Not really. We met. She had some questions. We talked."

"About?"

"Mostly about her life. It's really nothing Captain."

"I see. Beverly, you know how I feel about the Borg…"

"She's not Borg, Captain. She hasn't been for a long time."

He continues. "I can't stop you from seeing her again but I warn you to be very careful. I know how they think."

"She's not Borg." Beverly repeats.

"Yes, well, still."

"Is that all Captain?"

"For now. Yes."

Deanna doesn't need to be empathic to know what Beverly is thinking as she leaves the bridge.

"I better…"

"Yeah," Riker agrees as Deanna gets up to follow her friend. In the corridor, Beverly turns on her.

"Why did you do that to me?" she demands angrily.

"I didn't 'do' anything to you. If anything, you did it to me!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you weren't as calm and collected as you think you were. Everyone on the bridge knew exactly what you were thinking. Honestly Beverly, I'm concerned about you. Everyone is."

"I don't think that was concern Jean-Luc was showing. He's being a jealous twat."

"Maybe. But he cares about you Beverly. We all do. This woman has some sort of weird hold on you. It's concerning."

"She doesn't have any 'hold' on me Deanna! It's a new relationship. It's exciting. Hormonal. Whatever. It's not like we've both never fallen hard for someone in the past. I remember you and Devinoni Ral. You were pretty giddy then. I'm not sure what your problem is? Because it's a woman or because it's Seven?"

"It's because she's manipulating you Beverly. I don't know what her reasons are but this is not the same as Devinoni or even Odan."

Beverly is angry again. "You're right about one thing. Seven is nothing like Odan. Odan lied to me about what he was for weeks. Remember that? Just like Devinoni lied to you. Seven has been open and honest about who and what she is from the beginning. As for the rest, I know exactly what I am doing and what I am feeling."

She softens her tone. "Just meet her Deanna. You'll see."

"Ok. I will. I look forward to it. Just please remember that I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Deanna. I just feel like you're wrong about her. Trust me?"

Deanna smiles and holds her arms open. Beverly gratefully embraces her. "Thank you."


End file.
